Conventionally, a framework suitable for video processing (image processing), and a framework suitable for rendering processing (CG processing) individually exist. For example, in case of seamlessly processing a video on CG space (such as playing a video in CG space), it is necessary to combine these different frameworks.
Under this situation, in case of processing video data protected by copyright, even if a security of the video data in each framework is guaranteed (For example, referred to JP-A 2004-38966 (Kokai)), the security of the video data is often infringed by mutually sending/receiving data among frameworks. Accordingly, in case of processing video data protected by copyright, in order to guarantee a security in an area, the video data need to be processed in a facility to restrict access from the outside, i.e., a security protection facility.
Furthermore, recently, a new framework to merge the video processing and the CG processing exists (For example, referred to “Chris Sells and Ian Griffiths, “Programming WPF (2nd version)”, Oreilly & Associates Inc., Aug. 15, 2007″). However, this framework does not prepare the security protection facility. Accordingly, in case of processing video data (protected by copyright) using the new framework, the video data need to be processed in the security protection facility.
Even if the video data is processed in the security protection facility, when an arbitrary processing module is used for the video processing or the rendering processing, the video data protected by copyright is often outputted to the outside of the security protection facility.
Accordingly, a processing module having security guaranteed is previously prepared in the security protection facility by a developer or a designer. The video processing or rendering processing needs to be executed using this processing module only. However, in this case, a kind of the processing module used for the video processing or the rendering processing is restricted. As a result, contents of the video processing or the rendering processing are also restricted.